Family Ties
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: What happens when Sara is in Foster Care and meets her future foster sister Rachel. this story is about their past and their future
1. Chapter 1

Published by - Kayla-Louise

Disclaimer - I wish i owned CSI, but unfortunately i don't. I do own the names Rachel and Oliver

This is my first fan fic with no BETA, if someone would like to do the honours drop me a line and I'll get back to you.

Who would of thought i would be sat here in Las Vegas of all places, especially with my past, i mean our past. I haven't seen Sara in oh god to many years, she went of to Harvard i went to explore the world. Why is the receptionist staring at me, i've noticed several people carrying guns, who in their right mind would do something stupid with so many guns in one building. I'm sat here in a horrible plastic chair thinking of now Sara will react, hey i mean i've not seen her since she was 18 and i was 16, oh they were happy times, Sara and Rachel family, friends forever sisters.

Flashback

_"Hey" shouted Sara "i hear you made the cheerleading squad"_

_"Yes" I smirked "and i hear you have got a date"_

_"It's not a date" exclaimed Sara "we are just friends who are going out for coffee after school"_

_"You mean a coffee date" i giggled "come on Sara, i'm 16 not 6, you can't fool me, i mean it's quite obvious that Luke fancies you"_

_"You really think so" smirked Sara "i mean you're far prettier than I am"_

_"Oh give over Sara" i snorted "who did Luke ask out for coffee"_

_**Silence**_

_"Ok I thought not" i smirked "the famous Sara Sidle lost for words, now there's a first"_

_"Hey you may be my little sister" giggled Sara "but i can still kick your ass"_

_"I think mom would like my ass intact" i giggled "besides you won't hit your foster sibling"_

_"True your safe for now Rachel" Sara gave me her famous Sidle smile "you want to join us, i know Josh will be there"_

_"Hey Rachel" shouted Josh "you going to come for a coffee after school; Sara and Luke are going"_

_"She would love to" Sara answered for me "Josh tell Luke to meet us outside after the bell"_

End flashback

I was soon brought back to the present by a familiar voice, could it be it was. It was Sara walking down the corridor with a very attractive man beside her, phew what a voice, god he's a Texan if I wasn't sat down I would fall down, dam he caught me staring. Well no time like the present to introduce myself, dam those eyes.

"Hello I'm...I'm" i stuttered "god umm sorry"

"Rachel" exclaimed Sara "what are you doing here"

"Can't I come and see my sister" i replied "who's your friend"

"Rachel this is Nick" answered Sara "so when did you get here"

"Well let me see, i've sat in this chair for 3hrs" i sighed "i have a numb bum and i've had several people look at me, really as if i'm going to attack them, they have guns"

"Sara I'll be in the breakroom" grinned Nick "umm nice to meet you Rachel"

"Yeah you too sexy" i said before thinking "oh shit umm i'm sorry, oh crap umm see you soon"

"That you will" smirked Nick

God he's got a nice ass, Sara hitting my arm once again brought me back to reality

"Hey snap out of it" giggled Sara "god you have only been here a few hours and your already flirting"

"Sorry" I smirked "what can i say he has a nice ass and a sexy voice to go with it"

"Your so not my sister" smirked Sara "come on i best introduce you to the rest of the team"


	2. Chapter 2

Well walking through my sister's place of work I couldn't help and smile, my sister the science geek now working as a CSI, oh and working with the hotty Nick, dam I can't get the image of his eyes out of my mind, god Rachel what is wrong with you. In my daydreaming I walk into a tall nearly bald man, he glares at Sara and then looks at me as if I'm a piece of dirt on his shoe, Sara pulls me away, we maybe foster sister's but my temper is just as bad as Sara's. Stop smirking like a Cheshire cat people will think you have escaped from a mental home. But it does remind me of the time I broke Kyle Pratt's nose; he definitely lived up to his surname.

Flashback

_"What don't you like me geek" sneered Kyle "what's the matter you foster brat"_

_"Get bent Kyle" shouted Sara "I don't like you because you call me names, your 18 for god sake"_

_"Aww I've hurt the geek's feelings" snorted Kyle "where's your lover boy today"_

_"Me and Luke are just good friends" sighed Sara "anyway what has it got to do with you"_

_"It has a lot to do with me" sneered Kyle "I'll make you mine one way or the other"_

_"Hey Kyle back off" I shouted "you dumb punk"_

_"Rachel stay out of this" shouted Kyle "don't bother your self with the science geek she's not worth it, run along and play with your pom poms"_

_"I'm not going to back off" I shouted "you back off or my pom poms will go where the sun don't shine"_

_"You don't scare me cheerleader" smirked Kyle "your just as bad as the queen of geeks over here"_

_"Don't call Sara a geek" I shouted "she's the smartest person I know, I care about her she's my sister that's why I'm sticking up for her"_

_"Aww my heart bleeds" sneered Kyle "the cheerleader sticking up for the geek, you will be so ruined Rachel"_

_"Do I look like I'm bothered" I shouted getting right up in his face "you really do live up to your last name"_

_"What you going to do, hit me" smirked Kyle "you wouldn't dare you will break a nail"_

_Before I realised I had put Kyle down on the floor with one punch and broke his nose and it felt good, Sara and me weren't just sister's that day we became best friends._

End flashback

Here Sara goes again hitting me and looking straight into those eyes, everyone looked at me and smiled, god I'm so nervous, where was the bathroom or better yet the exit, make a run for it.

"Hey guys" Sara said greeting her colleagues "I would like you to meet my sister Rachel, Rachel the team"

"Wait a minute" exclaimed Catherine "sister, where, when, how, god Sara too many secrets"

"You have a sister" Greg asked in shock "you mean there's another one of you"

"That's normally what the term sister means Greg" giggled Sara "don't go flirting with her"

"Me flirt what ever gave you that idea" exclaimed Greg "I don't flirt"

"Yeah and Warrick isn't staring at Catherine chest right now either" smirked Nick "you see something you like there mate"

These people are great got some weird reactions, but that's understandable. I'm staring at his eyes again, Greg is pretty cute too, and god Sara is right stop flirting. Hey who the hell is the guy by the coffeepot doing, why is he staring at my sister's ass; he sees me and smiles.

Well I must admit my sister works with the most attractive guys in Vegas. I'm thinking of getting a job here then I would be closer to Nick, god even the name sounds sexy. I've really got to stop thinking to myself, everyone is looking at me umm what do I say, uh hello would be a good start.

"Hello" I said (bravo Rachel) "nice to meet you all"

God this is going to be a long night, but I guess looking at Nick all night can't be bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok where am I, I'm covered in a blanket lying on a couch and I can smell coffee, at least that's one thing Sara and me don't agree on. When did I fall to sleep and who carried me home, if you can call the Tangiers a home right now, actually no one knows where I'm staying. Why do I feel like I'm being watched I open my eyes to find my strawberry blonde hair in my face, who pulled my ponytail out, no one touches the hair.

"Hello" said Nick "you want some coffee"

Oh my god here's that voice again, good job my hair is over my face, I'm blushing.

"Umm" I stumble "no tea please; I can't stand the smell of coffee"

"Your Sara Sidle's sister and you don't like coffee" smirked Nick "are you sure you two are related"

"We aren't related we are.umm foster sisters" I stutter "sorry umm I've said too much I'll have that tea now please"

"Hey it's ok" sighed Nick "why are you so nervous"

"It's a long story" I sigh "I would rather not talk about it"

I start to remember the second time I went to the coffee house with Josh, I've never told anyone but Sara or even thought about it for awhile, but Nick looks trusting maybe just maybe he will give me the comfort I really need.

Flashback

_"So Rachel will you go out with me" asked Josh "like to the movies or something, you know just the two of us"_

_Dam did he just touch my leg, surely I was imagining it._

_"So what's your answer" asked Josh_

_"Umm" I stumbled "Josh look your a great friend but I just don't see you that way, you know as a boyfriend, sorry"_

_"Fine Rachel" Josh shouted "you know what, you flirt and do god knows what else and you say no"_

_"When do I flirt" I said back in shock "I'm a cheerleader"_

_"Yeah my point exactly" sneered Josh "you walk around school in your cheerleading outfit and no one's meant to think anything about it"_

_"Come on Josh" I smirked "we are friends I really can't see us as boyfriend and girlfriend, look I've got to go thanks for the coffee"_

_I walk out of the coffee house with my carry out and I'm totally oblivious to someone running up behind me, before I know it my coffee is all over my legs and it really hurt. I'm being dragged down an alleyway, I try to scream but nothing comes out but a squeak, how pathetic. Wait I recognise those hands, oh god it's Josh what is he doing, is he undoing my shirt, oh shit he is. My torture seems to go on forever, I cry silently and he walks off as if nothing had happened, all I want is a shower and to crawl into my bed and forget all about it._

End flashback

How Nick should understand the reason I hate the smell of coffee, he's looking at me say something Rachel.

"Nick" I'm trying not to cry "say something"

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Nick says "did you file a complaint"

I shake my head my tears are really flowing now; Nick does something unexpected and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed "I've got your shirt wet"

"Hey now Rachel" soothes Nick "I don't mind, got to look after my best friends little sister now"

God those eyes melt away my heart, why can't I stop staring at him, dam my mascara is running I bet I look a right sight.

"Can you point me in the right direction of the bathroom" I smile "got to reapply the makeup"

"Yeah follow me" smirks Nick "here take my hand you still look a little shaken up"

Did I just hear that right, he's offering me his hand, first he hugs me and now this. I take his hand and we stroll down the corridor to the bathrooms. I enter and smile, I stand looking at the mirror for ages and then realise I've left my bag with all my gear in the break room, that's what I get for staring. I pop my head out of the bathroom and I almost kiss Nick on the cheek, wouldn't be too bad, why was he standing outside the ladies bathroom anyway. I clear my throat and ask Nick to go fetch my bag.

"God I almost kissed him" I squeal "what must he think of me"

"Well I think you need to stop talking to your self for one" smirked Nick "here's your bag"

"Umm thanks" I stutter "you can go outside now"

Now he's the one that's staring at me, so this is now it must feel. God I can't concentrate, I just brush my hair and put it into a ponytail, remove all my makeup and realise Nick is still watching me, what will he think when I have no makeup on.

"Very nice" Nick says "now before I get caught in here, are you finished"

"Yes" I giggle "you know I normally hate it when people watch me, but with you I seem really comfy around"

"Well that's good to know" smirked Nick "right the rest of the gang will be back soon, and I'll make you some tea"

Before I can answer Nick is out the door and halfway back down the corridor, I almost run to catch up with him, but I run into something that feels like a ton of bricks, it was the same man that was staring at Sara earlier.

"Hi I'm Gil Grissom the nightshift supervisor" he announces "nice to meet you Rachel"

"Umm hi" I said trying to get up off the floor "Gil was it"

"Yes" he smirked "but mostly people call me Grissom apart from Sara"

"Ahh so that's why I caught you staring at her a55" I smirk "don't worry I wont tell a soul, I'll only have Sara after me"


	4. Chapter 4

I would love to know whose idea it was to have a Halloween party, if I find out I'm going to kill them. I've been in Vegas a month and I've already become a detective working along side Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis. It does feel weird having to introduce myself as Detective Rachel Moore but it's something I'll get used to.

Nick and me are becoming closer even Greg says Nick is absolutely smitten over me, just wish he would tell me. Well after work I've got to go outfit hunting, what does a 32yr old wear to a Halloween party? Catherine suggested I go as a cheerleader, not a bad idea I've still got all my old school cheerleading gear but will I still fit in it.

"Hey Rachel you all set for tomorrow" grinned Greg "I'm going as Dracula, I'm going to suck your blood"

"The only thing you will be sucking Greg" I smirk "is the inside of a jail cell if you're not careful"

"Aww Rachel play nice" smirked Greg "I didn't mean it"

"You didn't mean what Greg" questioned Nick

"Greg is flirting with me again" I grinned "he wanted to suck my blood"

"He'll be sucking my fist" sneered Nick "back off Greg"

"God anyone would think that Rachel was yours" sneered Greg

Greg walked out of the room laughing, must remember to get Gil to give him the next decomp that comes in and then hide all the lemons, dam Rachel your to cruel. Nick's staring at me, now would be a good time to speak.

"So how did your case go" I ask

"Not to bad, waste of time actually" Nick sighed "a college prank"

"So have you decided what you're going as to this Halloween party" I ask

"Yes I'm going as a soccer player" Nick grins "and what about you"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later" I smirk "see you later Nicky boy"

That felt good seeing his face, I've got him thinking now. It's so obvious he like me, so why won't he ask me out. God I wouldn't say no, right I've decided to go as a cheerleader but walking through the Tangiers reception might cause a few people to stop and stare.

Good job the security guard and receptionist know who I am, I must of got several looks from passers by, I don't care I'm 32 years old and I'm going to have fun.

"Hey Rachel" smirked Andy the security guard "looking good"

"Oh behave" I giggle "have a nice evening, I know I will"

I walk out of the Tangiers, I really must think of finding somewhere else to live, can't get up to mischief, not like I will anyway. My Halo is staying firmly on top of my head.

Why am I so excited, maybe because I don't know what people are going as, although I did hear Dr Robbins asking Catherine where was the best place to find exotic dancer clothes. Eww mental picture, stop it Rachel concentrate on driving. Oh my god did I just see a cow entering the lab, dam I've not had anything to drink yet. God why is Hodges such a creep does he really want my pom poms up his ass, ok I wasn't imaging a cow entering the lab, it's stood next to Sara dressed as a milkmaid.

"Hey Sara who's the cow" I smirk "where is Gil and Jim"

Well could Sara answer me, no she couldn't. I walk over to talk to the cow's head and realise that it is Gil in there, I also walk up to the cow's ass. Never do this to an actual cow I had a bad experience, lift up the tail and can instantly tell that Jim is the rear end.

"Gil I hope you haven't had any beans today" mumbled Jim "because I don't want my face blown off"

Well looking at a cow laughing can cause you to laugh just as much, just about managed to control my laughter when Dr Robbins walked in or should I stay stumble into the break room, why in the world would a man with a dodgy leg would wear heels. More to the point where did he get the heels, maybe of his wife or even Catherine.

"Nice legs Albert" I giggle "are you wearing tights"

"Yes" smirked Albert "now I know why women shave their legs; I went through 17 pairs of them so that they didn't have ladders in them"

Greg is in fits of laughter; it properly didn't help that the cow, also known as Gil and Jim was now on the floor with the legs up in the air. Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Sofia haven't arrived yet I can only imagine what they will turn up as, although I know Nick is coming as a soccer player.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Sofia arrived dressed as a Pink Fairy

"Hey guys" smirk Sofia "why is there a cow on the floor"

"Hey have you never tried to pick up a cow" I giggle "not easy"

"Will someone please help the dying cow" smirked Nick "Sara you're a vegetarian stop being cruel"

Ok so far we have Greg as Dracula, Jim and Gil as a cow, Sara as a milkmaid; Albert as an exotic dancer named Starlight Express.

Sofia as a fairy, wings and all, Nick as a soccer player with a ball attached to his knee, how he drove here I'll never know and me as a cheerleader. Only Catherine and Warrick now and where the hell are they.

If this evening couldn't get any worse for stupid costumes Warrick walked in as Robin Hood and Catherine as Maid Marian, obviously someone has been watching too much Robin Hood Prince of Thieves films. I didn't dare ask how many pairs of tights Warrick had to use especially as they were green; Nick was on the same wavelength as me and asked the question.

"So Warrick, how many tights did you use" giggled Nick "the record so far is 17 pairs, held by our very own Dr Robbins"

"I don't want to talk about it" sighed Warrick "I'll never be able to go into the Supersaver ever again"

"Why what did you do" I giggle "surely you didn't do anything wrong"

"Of course I didn't" sneered Warrick "it's just the cashier thought I had a tight fetish, which by the way I don't"

Greg tried to say something but got glared at by Sofia, maybe a good idea too.

Well now that everybody was here, Sara announced that we were going to go to a nightclub, I just couldn't see how Albert, Warrick and the Jim/Gil cow were going to be allowed in.

Even more interesting now were we going to fit a cow in the back of a car, I can imagine driving down the strip with the Gil/Jim cow's head out the sunroof and the cow's rear end out of one of the windows. Great trust me to be daydreaming I was volunteered to drive the Gil/Jim cow to the nightclub.

If I never find the person that made up the joke 'how do you fit an elephant in your car' they obviously never had to try it. Where do you put a cow with no flexibility in your car, well I was left to figure this out on my own, or I thought on my own at least Nick stayed behind to help me.

"Jim can you twist to your right" asked Nick

"No I'll rather not" giggled Jim "I'll be too close to Gil's private parts"

"I've had no complaints before" giggled Gil "well not from you obviously"

Great I'm trying to figure out how to fit the Gil/Jim cow into my car and then Gil goes and makes a comment like that, ok I know just shove them in and I'll drive as fast as I can. Fantastic I'm being pulled over, I'm dressed as a cheerleader, Nick as a soccer player and I'm not even going to mention the Gil/Jim cow in the back.

"Oh hi Detective Moore" smirked Ray the young officer "what brings you this way, with, is that a cow"

Great I'm trying to be serious and Nick, Gil and Jim are laughing, what this must look like I'll never know. I then look out of the rear view mirror and all I can see is a cow's ass shaking. Ray looks at me and then the Gil/Jim cow and allows me to carry on my merry way, I arrive at the club and realise it's going to be just as much fun getting the Gil/Jim cow out than it was getting it in. This calls for a joint effort.

"Hey guys give us a hand" I shout "we need to help Daisy here out of the car"

"Daisy" questioned Gil "can we have a manly name please"

"How about Clive" giggled Greg "or Arthur"

"Your so lucky I'm in a cow's ass right now" muttered Jim "actually I can use my hooves"

Right this must look highly entertaining to anyone, who passes, I mean an Exotic dancer, Fairy, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Cheerleader, Soccer player and a Milkmaid all trying to pull a cow out of the car.

If this doesn't go on the early morning news I'll be surprised. Finally we have a whole cow on the sidewalk now trying to get into the club is going to be fun.

"Evening all" the security guard said "and what occasion is this"

"Well some bright spark decided because it was Halloween" I sneer "that we should dress up, but none said we would be going out clubbing afterwards"

"Well you never would have come Rachel" smirked Sara "it's all in a matter of fun, so can we go in guys"

"Yes as long as your pet cow is house trained" giggled the security guard "don't want any accidents"

"Would someone be so kind and address the cow" giggled Gil "we do have feelings you know"

"Wow a talking cow" I giggle "I wonder if the ass talks too"

"Rachel don't play funny buggers" snarled Jim "the ass can always go home"

"What if the other end attached" smirked Catherine "come on Jim have a laugh"

"Yeah at our expense" snarled Jim "Sara Sidle if you never come up with an idea like this again I'll kill you"

"Calm down Arthur" giggled Sara "must be milking time"


	6. Chapter 6

Trust Sara to pick a nightclub with stairs, how the hell are we going to get Arthur the cow down them. I've really got to stop daydreaming because I'm now carrying Arthur's ass down the stairs, oh my god Nick touched my hand. Finally we have one, might I add heavy cow down the stairs and a very eager pink fairy is dragging me.

"Come on Rachel" giggled Sofia "let's party"

"Sofia how old are you" I smirk "12 is it"

"Actually I'm 35" Sofia grins "but thanks for the compliment"

I need a drink, why did I turn around to find Arthur the cow attempting to dance. The head is moving to the right and the a55 is going to the left someone really needs to teach Arthur some dance moves. Where's the bar, thank god I've found it, if this guy ask's me for ID I'm going to kill him.

"Got any ID love" smirked the barman

"You have got to be kidding me" I sigh "just give me a double vodka and lime"

Lucky, very lucky if he refused me the drink I would errantly lose my pom poms. Well this night has been very entertaining; I'm keeping a look out for the guy with the video camera. After having my first drink I feel a lot calmer, oh my god what is Arthur the cow doing to that pole.

"Umm" I stutter "shouldn't we tell them that they are dancing on a pole"

"Nah" remarked Nick "it's more fun this way"

"Nick you know that football is so annoying" I sigh "it keeps on getting in the way"

"Where else shall I put it" smirked Nick

"No place I want to know" giggled Sara "excuse me while I go rescue the pole or Arthur, I'm not sure which one yet"

Trust Sara she's going to get me into trouble one day, Nick is still stood behind me feels quite nice actually. Where are Warrick and Catherine, oh I see them stood in the corner of the room with lips locking, didn't take them long.

I turn around to go back to the bar and end up falling over Nick and we land on the floor, great I've only had one drink and I'm all ready on the floor. Wow his eyes are fantastic, should I kiss him. Wow what was that, I open my eyes and find Nick's lips on mine. Wow a good kisser as well as cute what a lucky girl I am.

"Get a room" shouted Greg

"Your only jealous Greg" smirked Sofia "about bloody time guys"

Wow Nick kissed me; oh I'm still lying on top of him best move. Say something Rachel

"Umm" I mumble "thanks"

Oh great Rachel what a Muppet, that's all you can say. Well the first prize goes to Rachel Moore for the worst comment ever made. Where's the bathroom and make a run for it.

Holy crap, I've ran into the men's bathroom, what do I do. Someone's behind me, oh help. Wait what's happening, how dare they touch my chest. Oh sh1t it's happening again, what do I do, do I scream kick them now is not the time to daydream. Someone please help.

"You look so nice" remarked the bartender "you've been flirting with me since you got here"

"Leave me alone" I shout "I don't like you"

"Well I like you" smirked the bartender "and there's no way out"

"Look pervert I don't like you" I scream "never have, never will"

"Well I could always go for the Milkmaid" grinned the bartender "she's just as nice as you"

"Leave my sister out of this" I shout "someone help me"

"Mmm sister's" the bartender grins "never had sister's before"

I kick him and make a run for it but he grabs my ankle and I fall to the floor smashing my nose against the cold hard floor, I scream please hopefully someone will come rescue me.

"Hey get your filthy hands of her now" shouts Nick "don't you even dare to think to touch her"

"Look darling, lover boy's here to save you" sneered the bartender "back off she's mine"

"Nick help me" I sob "please Nick, please"

"She's not your property to do whatever you like with" shouts Nick "now for the last time leave her alone"

Nick came to my rescue, I struggle to loosen the grip around my ankle and run out into the now very packed nightclub running straight into Sara and Sofia. A crash, oh no I left Nick alone with that man I run back in and find the disgusting bartender slumped on the floor and Nick over him.

"I warned you not to touch Rachel" snarled Nick "if you ever dare do anything like this again I'll hunt you down"

"Nicky" I cry "he's not worth it"

"Rachel come here babe" sighed Nick "you want to go home"

"I don't have a home, I live at the Tangiers" I sob "I've spoilt everyone's night, and I'm such a loser"

I ran out the nightclub and towards my car, dam it I've left my keys in the club. God my nose hurts, I feel so faint, I believe I start to fall until someone catches me, I recognise that touch, its Nick's

"Whoa there babe" exclaims Nick "come here a second, sit down"

I can feel myself being walked towards the sidewalk but after that everything is a blur until I wake up in a bed that's not mine, oh Christ where the hell am I.

"Ah your finally awake" grinned Nick "I hope you don't mind but you kind of passed out on me, had no choice to bring you back to mine"

"How long have I been here" I yawn "god what day is it"

"It's a Sunday and it's your night off" Nick grins "well actually it's our night off"

"Our night off" I yawn "so how long have I been here and what's the damage to my nose"

"You have been here one night, in my spare room" Nick smirks "and your still as beautiful as before"

Did I just hear that right, or am I still half-asleep. Well the kiss that I get afterward proves I wasn't hearing things. Finally Nick shows me his true feelings for me and I can't help but prove my feelings for him by returning the kiss. I can't believe it Nick Stokes like's me and has kissed me, oh let me think twice. Please say this feeling will last I've not had good relationships in the past, or has Sara as a matter of fact, our past comes into it too much.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel Moore will you go out with me" grinned Nick "please"

"Nicky I thought you would never ask" I giggle

"Is that a yes" grinned Nick

"Yes" I scream with joy "so as we have got a night off, where do you want to go"

"There's a carnival in town" grinned Nick "how about we act like teenagers again and go have fun"

"Sounds like a date to me" I giggle "but wait I don't have any clothes here"

"Yes you do" grinned Nick "I booked you out of the Tangiers and was hoping that you would stay here with me, that's if you want too"

"Aww Nicky" I sigh "thank you, means I can relax more after work and not get the couple in the room next to me making a racket"

"Have you ever heard of earplugs Rach" smirked Nick "I hear that they are very good for those sort of things"

"Don't push your luck" I smirk "now what's for breakfast"

"I'm not pushing anything" smirked Nick "so come on sleeping beauty get up, or do I have to drag you kicking and screaming"

"Kicking and screaming please" I giggle "this is where earplugs will come in handy"

I would never suggest eating a hotdog and then going on a fast spinning ride, well not if you have to spend half your time rubbing your boyfriends back. I'm never going to let Nick forget this; I'm cruel to be kind. Well at least my teddy bear enjoyed the ride, it happened to be a soft cuddly cow; at least I could fit it in my car.

"I don't feel so good" moaned Nick "we are not going on that again"

"Aww baby" I smirk "how about we go on the tunnel of love, do you think you can handle it"

Before I can get a comment back I walk towards the tunnel of love and pay for the both of us; at least the colour has returned to Nick's face.

"Come on Nicky babe" I smirk "don't keep me waiting"

I've had the best night of my life; I never want this to end. I've found the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. I am 32yrs old I never thought about it before but maybe Nick is the ideal guy to have my children with and be married to. I wonder how Sara and Gil work it out. Maybe a sister to sister chat is needed.

Ok what a shift, why do we live in a world where people hurt or kill each other, it makes me feel angry. Nick makes me feel better though, he's my knight in shining armour. I can't believe it's been 3 months since Nick asked be to be his girlfriend. I'm glad Nick and Warrick have turned up for this scene, I've had a few good strong officers throw up, I'm going to have to remember to breathe through my mouth and not my nose.

"Hey guys" I sigh "not looking too good I'm afraid, looks like a double murder, wife and husband"

"Any other family involved Rachel" asked Warrick "they may need processing"

"The daughter she's 6" I sigh "hasn't spoke to anyone yet; ok you ready to go in"

The smell hits you as soon as you enter, I try to concentrate and lead both Warrick and Nick to the husband and wife's bedroom, the smell gets worse as we get nearer, no wonder my officers were ill. I manage to get the boys to the bodies and then I have to leave, I'm not used to the smell of copper in the air. I almost fall down the stairs trying to escape; I manage to get to the nearest bush,

"Hey Rachel you ok" questioned Jim "you don't look to good"

"Yeah I'm fine Jim, just needed some air" I smile "is the girl still in the back of my car"

"Yeah the poor thing still hasn't said anything" sighed Jim "maybe a kind female presence will help"

I walk over to my car and I remember that I have a stuffed toy in the back of the car, I go and fetch it and proceed to try to get a very frightened 6yr old to talk.

"Hi honey, I'm Rachel what's your name" I smile "I've got someone here that would like to say hello, his name is Oslo, would you like to hold him"

"He's cute" said the little girl "can I hold him"

"Yes he really loves cuddles" I smile "so what's your name, Oslo needs to know your name"

"My name is Charly-Ray" smiled Charly "but my friends call me C-Ray"

"Well Charly-Ray, Oslo says he honoured to call you his friend" I grin "and you can call me Rach"

"Ok" grinned Charly-Ray "and you can call me C-Ray"

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to start processing the little girl now Rachel" sighed Warrick

"No" screamed Charly-Ray "Rachel please I don't want to leave you"

"I'm not going anywhere C-Ray" I sigh "Oslo and me go wherever you go"

"Rachel I need to process her now" sighed Warrick

"Look Warrick you can process C-Ray at the lab" I shout "now if you don't mind we will meet you there"

Oh god I shouted at Warrick, I've never done anything like that before. C-Ray will need some fresh clothes, I wonder if Catherine still has some of Lindsay's old clothes.

It felt weird seeing a kid in the back of my car, I just wished it were my kid that was there. C-Ray must of been extremely tired she fell to sleep in the back of the car holding onto Oslo, dare I say it but am I falling in love with C-Ray even though I've only just met her. Thank god Catherine was still in the lab along with Sara and Sofia, maybe they could help me with C-Ray.

"Hey guys" I whisper "Catherine do you still have some of Lindsay's old clothes"

"Yes of course" grinned Catherine "who you got their Rachel"

"Her name is Charly-Ray" I sigh "both her parents were killed and she won't leave me side, she's really scared of men"

"Rachel that suits you" grinned Sofia "a child on your hips"

"You really think so" I grin "have you never fallen in love with something so cute so quickly"

"Yes I have" grinned Sofia "Greg's kind of cute"

I place the sweet and angelic C-Ray down on the sofa and Catherine goes to collect some clothes from her house for C-Ray to wear, I got on the phone to Social Services to say that I was going to take C-Ray into my care. I wasn't going to allow Charly-Ray to go through her childhood in foster care both Sara and myself knew what it could be like. What would Nick say when he got home and found a 6yr old lying in the spare bedroom.

"Come on pick up the phone" I sigh

"Rachel he could be driving back to the lab" sighed Sara "be patient, what did Social Services say"

"They say I've got custody of Charly until they can find a suitable home for her" I sigh "that suitable home will be with me and Nick, Sara I can't let her go into care, I just can't"

"Ok ask Nick" sighed Sara "he has a right to know"

"Ask me what" grinned Nick "I've come to get the little girls clothes for processing, Warrick is a bit scared of you right now Rachel"

"Why is Warrick scared of Rachel" smirked Sofia "what did you do Rachel"

"I only shouted at him, and told him to process Charly back at the lab" I smirk "I can't help it if he's a big baby"

I go over to Charly and gently wake her up; Sara goes to her locker and gives me a shirt for Charly to wear. Nick is really sweet with Charly he pretends to fall over and peeps up over the table, this causes Charly to giggle, this brings me to the subject of Charly staying with us.

"Nick can we go talk outside for a minute" I ask "Charly my sister Sara is going to look after you ok, I'm just going to talk to my boyfriend a second"

"Ok Rachel" grins Charly

Oh god that smile melts away at my heart, now for the hard part asking Nick if Charly can stay with us.

"Nick would it be possible if Charly stays with us" I splutter out "I mean I know what it is like in Foster Care and I can't stand to see Charly go through it as well"

"Well for one thing Rachel remember to breathe" grinned Nick "and of course Charly can stay with us, as long as she likes me, I don't want to cause her anymore distress"

"Well if you pretend to fall over again then maybe it will work" I giggle "come on I want to take Charly home and give her a bath and some dinner"

Wow I've got a great boyfriend he's willing to help me look after Charly, good Catherine is back and has brought us loads of clothes and even a booster seat for my car, why didn't I think of that.

Please review you know what to do. Lol that ryhmes.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow what a great 3 months that I've had. I'm going to be an Aunt and a mother, hope that social services allow us to adopt Charly, she's even calling Nick 'daddy'. It's so cute to see them both together playing and would you believe it but Charly is a right daddy's girl.

Nick has brought her so much that we may have to extend the house, no kidding I go into closet's and I get showered in soft toys, well at least they are soft I suppose. Great we are onto the discussion of what Charly's surname should be when the adoption comes through, I can't remember how many times we have discuss it.

"Well obviously you aren't married" said Greg "so she needs to have both your surnames"

"Yeah something along the lines of Charly-Ray Stokes-Moore" grinned Warrick "try saying that 10 times faster or if your drunk"

Trust Greg to point out the obvious, that Nick and me aren't married but there is no rush for it.

"Sara you ok" I ask "your dancing on the spot"

"Just need the bathroom again" sighed Sara "Gilbert Alan Grissom you are never coming near me again"

"Hey Jim do you think they can put the ten foot barge poll on order" I smirk "I think the lab can just manage to purchase one"

"Very Rachel wait till you have to go through this" smirked Sara "then you will know what it feels like"

"I wonder if that shop that does adults diapers still exists" smirked Catherine "we can always purchase some for you Sara"

"Yeah but who would be responsible for changing it" smirked Sara

"Grissom" I shout "anyway got to go crime fighting to prevent, people to arrest, paperwork to finish"

I walk out of the CSI building and get into my car, which still has Charly's booster seat in it; I don't care if people look at me strangely then so be it. I'm almost back at LVPD when I get a call out about an attempted Robbery in progress, what did I say about paperwork, if I carry on much longer I'll end up like Gil surrounded by it.

"Hey Terry when did you get here" I whisper "weren't you on a break"

"I was but I'm not going to let you do this on your own Rachel" whispered Terry "it could be dangerous and you have Nick and your daughter to think about"

"Ok lets go" I whisper "slowly Terry"

Both Terry and myself creep up to the back of the shop and enter, Terry insist that he goes in first and I follow him, fine by me. Shit what was that, oh crap Terry is down gunshot to the chest. I'm really scared I've not got my bullet-proof vest on, idiot Rachel. Ok breath where did that come from, oh crap they have found me too.

"Hey put your gun down and walk away from the body" shouted the masked figure "don't get any idea either or your next"

"Look ok calm down, can I just attend to my friend here" I beg "I'm not going to do anything stupid, I promise"

"Promises don't matter to me, you're a cop your all scum" snarled the masked figure

"Hey come on we have a hostage and she's pretty"

"What about my colleague I can't leave him here" I beg "he could die please let me call for a paramedic and then we can go"

"Fine but if you do anything dumb there won't be any ambulance for anyone" he sneered "are you nearly done, we need to get out of here"

"This is Detective Moore, officer down" I shout down the phone "yes Jim it's Terry he's been shot, no I can't talk, umm got to go"

"Good, now pass me the phone, gun and handcuffs" smirked the guy "the handcuffs will come in handy later"

Now I'm scared I've not given my location and these men want to take me hostage, take my gun, my phone and handcuffs, I'm totally screwed.

God my head hurts, crap my hands and feet are tied, I can't move. Where the hell did those guys take me?

"Now Detective Moore what we going to do with you" smirked the masked figure "you shouldn't of been nosey, now your going to be punished"

"No please" I sob "don't hurt me I'm a mother"

"What difference does that make to me" sneered the guy "none what so ever"

"You sick perverted bastard" I scream "you won't get away with this; they'll find me"

"You think the stupid pathetic CSI's will find you. They couldn't even find the person who murdered Charly-Ray's parents" snarled the masked man "so I believe me and my friend have a lot of time on our hands, so we will gladly take our precious time with you, see you again soon"

Oh god these men, killed Charly's parents and now they have got me, god I miss Nick and Charly. I can't take this I'm cold, wet and scared out of my mind, whatever they do to me can't be half as bad as what I suffered on my 17th birthday at school.

Flashback

_"Come Rachel the whole school is waiting for our performance" screamed Sasha my cheerleading friend "are you ok, you have been in the bathroom a long time, Rachel speak to me"_

_"Go away Sasha this as got nothing to do with you" snarled Kyle Pratt "this is between Rachel and me, now run along and play with your pom poms"_

_"Rachel speak to me" pleaded Sasha "look Kyle get out of that bathroom, you shouldn't be in there"_

_"Sasha please help me" I sob "get Sara please"_

_"You dumb bitch" snarled Kyle "what is you geeky sister going to do, if I can't have Sara then you will be just as good"_

_I was screaming and screaming for Kyle to get off me but he wouldn't. He didn't even flinch when Sara, Sasha and our head teacher Mrs Leek came back into the room._

_"Kyle open this door this instant" screamed Mrs Leek "Kyle Pratt do it now"_

_"Shut it you old hag I'm having fun here" snarled Kyle "and there's nothing you can do about it"_

_"Sara, Sara please" I scream _

_"Kyle when I get my hands on you" Sara screams "I'll kill you you got it; I'll kill you"_

_"I'm not scared of you geek" snarled Kyle "your little sister deserves this for being a smart ass"_

_Sara smashed open the door and smashed Kyle's face in too, I sobbed and sobbed my heart out into Sara's shoulder, I'll also remember that day, that was the second time my body was violated. _

_Oh crap, what's my foster mum going to think I'm 6 weeks pregnant and I'm still in high school. It's not entirely my fault, I can't help if Kyle raped me, but I'm just a kid I don't need a baby right now. Oh thank god I start to bleed, I miscarried at school, and I'm never going to be the same again._

End Flashback

Oh my fucking god, it's Kyle. I'm trying not to hyperventilate; I'm seriously screwed. If he can rape me at 17yrs old he won't have any problem doing it at 32yrs old, this is an ideal time for Sara and Nick to come to my rescue but I'm left to realise that they don't know where I am, ok Rachel breath stay calm.

"Why hello Rachel, long time no see" smirked Kyle "so your a Detective now, not mush of a one if you couldn't figure out who killed your beloved little girl's parents, how is Sara"

"Get lost" I snarl "you have the one you want, leave Sara out of this"

"Don't need you tell me how Sara is, I know" smirked Kyle "the science geek a CSI, no surprise there and a cheerleader as a Detective if I was in the mood to laugh I would"

"So Paul what would you like to do to the lovely Detective first" smirked Kyle "I know what I'm looking forward to and there will be no Sara, Sasha or the old hag Mrs Leek to stop me, your mine Rachel Moore"

Kill me, just kill me. Please Sara find me please.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been 2 months since Rachel went missing, she's officially Charly-Ray's mother the adoption came through and she's going to have a nephew, if I find out who took my little sister and is hurting her, even though I'm almost 6 months pregnant I'll kick their ass.

Ecklie insists that we give Rachel's case to missing person's, if we give it to them we will never find Rachel, I need Rachel she's my lifeline, she's my baby sister. Nick is not taking it well, neither is Charly she's missing her new mommy, it's heartbreaking trying to tell a 6yr old that her mommy will be back soon, I'm keeping my fingers crossed, I know Rachel she's a fighter and she will find her way back to us.

I've lost all track of time and the amount of times I've been used as a sexual release for both Kyle and Paul; I could really crawl into a corner and die right now. But I've got to think of my friends and my family.

I wonder how the adoption process went, could I be now Charly-Ray's mom and Nick be her daddy. It's surprisingly quiet, maybe they have gone and forgot about me, should I try to make a run for it. It's a risk I'm going to have to take, if my calculations are correct I'm just not the only one at risk, the life of mine and Nick's unborn child are at risk. God they are so dumb they have left my hands and feet untied and is that my gun, phone, my ID card and handcuffs god Kyle still lives up to his surname 'Pratt'.

I prepare myself for my getaway, my feet hurt but I can get medical attention for that. I'm out the door and I'm off like a shot, only problem I don't know where I am, wait lights in the distance, it's the highway. I'm almost there; I can feel Nick and Charly's warm hugs now. Ok I really need to stop a car, a police car preferably. I'm in luck I flag down one of our own, it's Terry he survived.

"Terry get me away from here" I scream "get me to the lab, please"

I must have passed out because I wake up with the whole lab crowded in the break room, bloody hell Sara's gotten bigger.

"Nicky, Nicky where are you" I yell "Charly baby"

"Sssh Rachel you need to rest" sobbed Nick "Charly is fine, she's asleep in Catherine's arms, she's missed you so much, we are her parents now, and the adoption came through"

"I love you Nick" I mutter "I'm umm"

I must of passed out again, because I was lying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown with an IV in my arm, aww what a nice surprise my boyfriend and daughter asleep beside me. I start to panic have they caught Kyle and Paul, they will come for Sara or Charly and I wouldn't want this to happen to my worst enemy.

"Nicky" I whisper "oi sleepy head wake up"

"Rachel your ok" yawned Nick "we were so worried about you both"

"Us both" I gasp "oh the doctors must of told you, so how do you feel"

"Over the moon" smirked Nick "I'll be even happier if you say yes to, ok here goes, Rachel Moore will you do my the honour of becoming my wife and mother to my children"

"Yes" I squeal "of course I will"

"Mommy" yawned Charly "mommy your awake, mommy I've missed you so much, look I lost a tooth and the tooth fairy gave me $2"

"Aww that's sweet" I smile "where is everyone else"

"Proberly taking up all the room in the waiting area" smirked Nick "they were only allowing family in when you were unconscious, it didn't go down to well"

"I know we are all family" I sighed "I need Sara, I want to talk to her"

I'm on the road to recovery, I'll be allowed back to walk tomorrow. Sara's stuck in the lab and she's not happy, what was a saying about ordering the ten-foot barge poll to Sara, god I so want to kill Nick.

I've seen the inside of our bathroom toilet more in two days than I have any other day of my life. We still haven't found Kyle and Paul for the murder of Charly's parents or my abduction, I'm so worried that they will come and find me.

I'm so glad to be at work, Jim is watching me like a hawk, I must remember to tell Nick to stop telling my boss to watch my every move. I'm almost 4 months pregnant and I'm really starting to show, it's my birthday after shift, I'll be 33yrs old. If Sara plans anything for after shift, I'm going to hit her.

"So you got any plans after work Rachel" asked Jim "it is your birthday after all"

"Well if I know Sara, which I do" I grin "I'll have a birthday party waiting for me back at the lab"

"As long as I don't have to dress up as a cow" smirked Jim "I've seen enough of Gil's ass thank you"

We go to our separate cars and head towards the lab; Jim pulls up first and waits for me so we can walk in together. Jim what a great guy, he doesn't have much time with his daughter Ellie, or should I say she doesn't have enough time for him. So Sara and me are his girls, walking through CSI I always walk with my arm through Jim's arm just comes natural and Jim doesn't seem to mind, even Sofia does it. Ok so do I close my eyes or just walk straight in; well when Jim's hands go over my eyes it answers my question.

"No peaking" giggled Jim "ok walk forward Rachel"

"I'm so going to hurt Sara" I shout "if you're in here Sara Sidle I'm going to hurt you"

Jim moves his hands away from my eyes and everyone jumps out from the various hiding places, well almost everyone Gil happens to be underneath the table with Charly.

"Come on Uncle Gil" giggles Charly "we are missing the party, hi mommy"

"Hi baby" I smirk "Gil would you like a hand"

"I thought you would never ask" sighed Gil "I'm getting to old for this"

Everyone laughed it was very funny trying to help Gil up off the floor, he managed to hit his head on the table three times, I mean once fair enough but two more times you're just clumsy. Greg managed to set up a big radio and brought loads of music. I'm going to have nightmares watching Gil dance with Charly to YMCA. Oh crap someone has grabbed me.

"Stop the music or blonde gets it right in the head" shouted Kyle "Rachel you thought you could get away from me, think again"

Please please review don't make me beg.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry to leave you at a slight cliffhanger but i hope you have no hard feelings, as i said in my first chapter this has no BETA so if someone is willing to help me feel free to email me.

"Kyle I thought you were dead" I cry "it was so quiet so I escaped"

"No precious" sneered Kyle "we did that so that you lead us to Sara and Charly, oh and your other female friends"

"Where do you want the rest of them Kyle" shouted Paul "Mmm Rachel you do work with some really nice females"

"Wendy, Mandy are you ok" I ask "where are the guys"

"Don't worry they will be fine" grinned Paul "they weren't cooperating so they have bullets in their chests"

"You idiot, we want hostages" shouted Kyle "not for you to kill them"

"Mommy" sobbed Charly "I'm scared"

"Shut up you little brat" screamed Kyle

"Mommy" sobbed Charly

Kyle walked over and smacked Charly, I tried to run to her but Paul grabbed hold of my hair and smashed me into the wall.

"Get your hands off my fiance" screamed Nick "Rachel babe you ok"

"Umm no" i sob "i think i'm going to be sick"

Low and behold I threw up all over Paul face, it was very satisfying. I was then dragged into the middle of the room along with Wendy, Mandy, Catherine, Sara, Charly and Sofia.

The guys were all told to stand at the wall and not to move. I could feel my gun in my back pocket and I looked to find Catherine and Sofia still had theirs too, these were the dumbest criminals ever. I motion to Sofia and Catherine to ready their guns; Kyle and Paul were occupied with the guys, not even bothering to deal with us.

I nudge Sara to take herself and Charly around the back of the sofa and take my gun out of its holster. Paul must have heard us and turned around, before I knew it Sofia was hit and it only left me and Catherine to shoot Kyle.

At least Sofia had managed to get Paul how the hell Kyle didn't hear the gun go off, but he was a bit preoccupied trying to tie Warrick and Nick together. It was too risky to shoot Kyle when he was so close to the guys.

"Catherine we need to get Kyle's attention" I whisper "Paul is dead, Sofia got him, how you holding up Sofia"

"Like I've been shot" sighed Sofia "stop this once and for all"

I can hear whimpering from the back of the sofa and realise its both Sara and Charly, Kyle starts to turn around and move away from the guys. I take my opportunity and shoot him, he falls to the ground and Ecklie and the swat team enter.

"You took your time" I shout "don't worry guys the nightshift dealt with it"

"Yeah like we always do" shouted Catherine "come on then Ecklie we have an officer down and you're gawking at two dead bodies"

"Mommy" sobs Charly "Sara's hurting"

"Sara, Sara you ok" I yell "where you hurt"

"Everywhere" screams Sara "Gilbert Alan Grissom I hate you, Ahh this baby has no sense of timing"

"Sara you're not due for another 3 months" screams Gil

"Thanks for stating the obvious Gil" screams Sara "for fuck sake don't just stand there, help me"

Why oh why does Gil insist he driving, he drives like a girl, I should be the one driving not getting hit by my sister. I can't help thinking about Hodges, Bobby and Archie why did Paul have to shoot them. I hope Sofia is ok, I've never seen Greg move so fast, he was next to Sofia as quick as lightning, I'm brought back to focus when I feel Sara's hand across my face.

"Rachel now wouldn't be a good time to daydream" screams Sara "your Nephew is going to make an entrance soon, Gil your so not coming here me ever again"

"You hit me" I moan "I'm not the one that did this too you blame your boyfriend"

"Gil, drive faster you idiot" screamed Sara "or I'm going to have this baby in the car"

"Mommy I can see some hair" exclaimed Charly "my cousin is nearly here"

I check Sara and sure enough my Nephew is almost here and we are now stuck in morning traffic

"Umm Gil" I gasp "Gil, pull over now"

"Why" asked Gil "what's the problem Rachel"

"Ahh you moron" screamed Sara "I'm about to deliver your son are you that stupid Ahh"

I check Sara again and she's fully dilated and ready to push, Gil is pacing outside on the sidewalk, which leaves me and Charly to deliver the baby.

"Ok Sara push" I yell "come on Sara push"

"I am fucking pushing" screams Sara "Gil get in here now you absolute moron"

"Aunt Sara it's not nice to swear" grinned Charly "especially with such young ears that can hear you, you don't want my cousin's first word to be that do you"

"I'm sorry Charly" sighed Sara "is he here yet"

"No a few more pushes and his head will be born" I yelled "have you got a name for him yet"

"No" screamed Sara "we wanted you to name him"

"I like the name Oliver Aunt Sara" shouted Charly "Oliver James Grissom sounds cute"

"I like it" screamed Sara "please get him out"

"Ok I have the head" I yell "wait Sara"

"Wait for what" screamed Sara "you try to wait"

"Sara, Oliver's cord is around his neck" I yell "listen to me stop pushing, just pant"

"Mommy is Oliver ok" sobbed Charly "I don't want him to die"

"Come on Oliver don't die" sobbed Sara "come on baby"

"Ok Sara I've managed to remove the cord" I sigh "now Sara one more push and you can hold your son"

One final push and my tiny Nephew enters the world, but wait something's wrong he's not moving. Please god Oliver breathe, I rub his back and tap his bum, still nothing. Sara, Charly and Gil all look at me and start to cry, please god I'll do anything just let Oliver be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - haven't done one in a while, so i don't own CSI but i wish i did.

>> >> >> >> >> >

There was no time to waste I handed Oliver to Charly and told her to keep rubbing his back and tapping his bum, shoved Gil into the car and drove like a maniac to the hospital. Traffic would have to move for me today a life was in danger.

"Mommy I think Oliver's breathing" yelled Charly "he's not blue anymore, Aunt Sara look"

"Rachel, Charly's right" yelled Sara "he's breathing, Gil look Oliver is breathing"

"I did it" squealed Charly "I saved my cousin"

I could hear the good news but I was still driving like a women processed, pulling up to the entrance of the hospital I almost ran over a nurse, must apologise for that later. I screamed for someone to fetch me a wheelchair, I knew that wouldn't go to well with Sara, but with Oliver still attached to her it wasn't worth the risk. Charly never let go of Oliver, not until the nurse pulled him away from her, Charly started screaming. I was trying not to cry, but it was difficult, maybe just maybe Charly and given Oliver life.

For what seemed like a lifetime Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Jim, Wendy, Mandy and Greg arrived, fortunately I had managed to get Charly to sleep but only if I promised if any news came about Oliver that I would wake her up.

"Hey guys" I sigh "any news on Sofia, Bobby, Archie and Hodges"

"Sofia is fine, she's being discharged" grinned Greg "Hodges is trying to chat up the nurses, Bobby is out of surgery and doing well and Archie is resting and doing well"

"Rachel you look beat what's wrong" asked Catherine

"Sara gave birth in the car" I sobbed "Oliver is so tiny, his cord was around his neck he wasn't breathing, I've been sat here for an hour and no one has told me anything"

For the first time that day I cried, I just couldn't help it. My tears were really flowing, eventually the nurse came out and walked straight over to me.

"Rachel" spoke the nurse "Sara and Gil would like to see you"

I stood up clearly nervous, my sudden movement must have woke Charly up because she jumped straight at my leg and wouldn't let go.

"No mommy don't go without me" screamed Charly "I want to see Aunt Sara, Uncle Gil and Oliver, please mommy"

"Charly you need to stay with daddy" I sigh "it will only be for a minute"

"Actually the young lady can come too" grinned the nurse "she was asleep and didn't want to disturb her"

"You really mean it" grinned Charly "come on mommy"

A very eager child dragged me down the corridor to Sara's room, I tried to hold back my tears once again but it wasn't easy. Dam these hormones.

"Aunt Sara, you ok" yelled Charly "is Oliver ok"

"I'm fine Charly baby" sighed Sara "got a photo for you Charly"

Sara handed a photo off Oliver to Charly, her eyes lit up. Charly then ran to me and showed me the photo, Oliver was tiny but he was alive. I read the information on the photo it read:

_Oliver James Grissom born 17 June 2007 weighing 4lbs 2oz_

That's when I realised that Oliver was born on my birthday which also happened to be Father's day, I'm sure myself and Gil will cherish this present for the rest of our lives.

>> >> >> >> >> >

This has been the hardest month of my life, I had to pick Nick up off the floor after our check up last week and I've got to help plan three weddings, not including mine.

>> >> >> >> >> >

Flashback

_"Do multiple births occur in any of your families" asked the Doctor_

_"No, not from my side" I say "how about you Nick"_

_"Yes twins run on my side of the family" sighed Nick "why you asking Dr"_

_"Well I can hear three heartbeats" grinned the doctor_

_"Umm three" gasped Nick_

_Before another word was mentioned Nick hit the floor, if he fainted at a Doctor's appointment what would he be like when I gave birth._

_"Mr Stokes" yelled the Doctor "I think your fiance has passed out"_

_"Fantastic" i sigh "Nick wake up, oi dumba55 wake up"_

_Nick slowly started to wake up, it should have been me who passed out not him, after all I'm the one that's carrying them._

End Flashback

>> >> >> >> >> >

I'm so happy, Oliver is being allowed home today, only after spending 2 months in hospital. He now weighs 6lbs exactly; he's a fighter just like his mother and me his Aunt. It was so sweet when Gil ask Sara to marry him, I cried then again so did Sara. God I feel like a house can't wait to see my feet again, having three at the one time does nothing for your figure. I hope Sara and Gil enjoy the surprise party we have planned for them, time for some payback.

"Mommy is Daddy going to get Aunt Sara and Oliver" grinned Charly

"Yes daddy is going and so is Uncle Gil" I smiled "why you want to go with them"

"Now that was a stupid question mommy" giggled Charly "mommy when do you find out what we are having"

"Next month" I grin "you want to join us, you can see all three of them on screen then"

"Mommy that was a stupid question again" giggled Charly "but it's ok your pregnant"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I'll pre warn you this is the last chapter and if you're lucky I'll put my sequel up but that's if I get some reviews.

Disclaimer - I hate these bloody things, anyway i don't own CSI but if i win the lottery you never know

Well why did i agree to help Sara, Catherine and Sofia with thier weddings when i've got mine to think about plus the birth of my triplets, not looking forward to that one bit. Actually i am looking forward to seeing them, then at least I'll be able to get back out in the field and not desk duty. Now i know why Sara hated it so much.

>> >> >> >> >>

A month later and myself, Nick and Charly are crammed into a little room waiting to find out what sexes the babies are, Nick was making me nervous by pacing the small room. At least Charly was calm; eventually she kicked her dad in the butt to make him sit down.

"Why hello Miss Moore, Mr Stokes" smiled the doctor "so today we find out what you're having"

"Yes we are" squealed Charly "I'm so excited"

"I can see that Charly" grinned the Doctor "now Rachel I'm going to put the blue jelly on your belly, would you please lift your shirt up for me"

"Mommy your belly is huge" smirked Charly "sorry"

"Ok now let me see" grinned the Doctor "we have a girl and two boys"

"Nick we have two of each" I grinned "are the boys twins"

"Yes identical boys" smirked the Doctor "Mr Stokes are you ok, you look pale"

"Yes fine Doctor" gasped Nick "I'm going to be a dad to twin boys and a daughter"

"Yes daddy that's what the Doctor just said" sighed Charly "daddy get a grip will you"

I tried not to laugh but the look on Nick's face was priceless, I noticed the Doctor was grinning even more than before, that's when it hit me I was going to be a mother to a feisty 6yr old and 3 newborn babies. At least I had 3 months to prepare, or so i thought.

>> >> >> >> >> 

2 months later and a mad dash to the hospital with half the lab following, it looked like a bloody convoy. Nick driving with Sofia in the back with me, Sara and Gil in their car with a sleeping Oliver in the back and Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Jim all in Catherine's car.

"Nick hurry up" I scream "I'm not giving birth in the back of a car, like Sara"

"Especially as its a lab's car" smirked Sofia "I wonder who would pay for that cleaning bill"

"Sofia your not helping" I scream "for god sake Nick put your foot down"

All I can remember is being wheeled through the hospital reception shouting and screaming at everyone, I felt sorry for Sofia because I actually bit her, it was her or Nick and at that precise moment both were equally annoying me. Why oh why was Sofia blowing at my face and Nick panting at me, finally I was taken into my room I was being prepared for a c-section. I believe the rest of the gang was sat in the maternity reception.

"I hate you Nick Stokes" I scream "you're so dead"

"That's not what you said to me the first time" grinned Nick "how are you feeling"

"What do you think wiseass" I yell "give me drugs please"

I was eventually wheeled down the corridor to the delivery room and given an epidural, and then I was in heaven. I was all to aware of my abdomen being pulled and stretched but if felt comfortable. About 5 minutes later I heard a cry; it was the most beautiful cry ever.

"Well Rachel, Nick here's your son" smiled the nurse "we just need to check him over and then we will bring him back"

"Ok don't be too long" I grinned "bye Tyler see you soon"

2 minutes had passed before Benjamin arrived and was taken to be checked by the nurse, he was perfect just like his brother. Nick thankfully was still with me and wasn't on the floor passed out. We were waiting the arrival of our youngest Kimberly. God she was stubborn, first she was breach and then wouldn't cry but after being held by her daddy she soon made her presence known.

"She's going to be a right daddy's girl" I sigh "just like Charly"

"Yeah and I'll spoil Tyler and Benjamin just as much" grinned Nick "I love you Rachel"

"Well I love you know" I grin "but not while I was going through the pain"

"Well as I said before I didn't have any complaints at the time" smirked Nick

"Mr Stokes you are pushing your luck" I grin "don't make me get Charly to kick your ass again"

>> >> >> >> >>

Eventually the whole gang came into my room and instantly Sara fell in love with her new niece and nephews, Catherine held both the boys at the same time and wouldn't let anyone else near her for quite some time until Benjamin threw up over her.

After all the horrible stuff me and Sara had gone through, the arrival of Tyler, Benjamin and Kimberly made the bond between us even stronger. I eventually found my family and the things that tie them together, baby Oliver was a very strong 4month old boy as were Tyler, Benjamin and Kimberly.

Until this day I never knew what true love was but being with Nick and having so many friends that cared about me just proves that families bond and tie together, hence the fact Family Ties.

Ok you know what to do, if you want the sequel please review


End file.
